It was just a harmless prank
by Jade Wildcat
Summary: Fred and George pull a prank on the Gryffindore prefect. See what happens. It was just a one shot but is now developing into a story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok everything belongs to J

**Disclaimer: Ok everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I got bored and thought this up, hope ya like it.**

It Was Just A Harmless Prank

Harry and Ron sat on the couch in the common room. Both had unfinished potions essays and a charms text book in front of them. And both were getting worried.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron wondered out loud. "It's not like her to be late for homework.'

"I hope she's ok" Harry mused.

Suddenly Lee Jordan flopped down in between them, he sighed dramatically but said nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron.

"I've lost Gred and Feorge" Lee muttered dejectedly.

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"The twins," Lee explained, "I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh" said Harry, "well I'm sure they'll turn up. It's not like them to be quiet for long is it?'

"Yeah" mumbled Lee, "unless they're of with someone else. Mainly girls."

Ron's eyebrows shot up at that.

"They're probably of with Angelina and Alicia right now." Lee continued.

Just then the portrait hole swung opened and the three Gryffindore chasers climbed through. They saw Lee, Harry and Ron and walked over.

"Hey guys," said Katie, "what are you looking so down about?"

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry and Ron.

"Have you seen the twins?" asked Lee.

Katie and Alicia both shook their heads.

"I saw Hermione going into the prefects' bathroom," Angelina supplied. "But I haven't seen the twins, sorry Lee"

The three girls headed toward the fire and pulled out their homework.

"Well there goes that idea," said Lee.

"I wonder where they are" Harry said.

"You don't think they're together, do you?" asked Ron worriedly.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, the portrait hole burst open. Fred and George came flying into the room, roaring with laughter. They were followed closely by none other than Hermione Granger.

Harry, Ron, Lee and the rest of the Gryfindores' watched them, shocked. Fred and George made beeline for the boys' dormitories. They both launched themselves into the air right over Harry, Ron and Lee. They cleared the couch, landed on the other side and kept running.

"Fred! George! Get your arses back over here. Your in big trouble" yelled Hermione.

Everyone gasped as Hermione, their roll model prefect, leapt the same couch, landed and tackled Fred to the ground. At the same time she sent a spell at George which caused him to fall and get dragged back to her. She sat, puffing, on Fred's chest, her wand keeping George in place on the ground.

"We're sorry 'Mione" panted George.

"We didn't know-" started Fred.

"That you would be-" added George.

"The one to walk out." They finished together.

Silence filled the common room, no one dared move as they watched the scene. Hermione glared at the two twins.

"It was just a harmless prank" whispered Fred.

"Fix. It. Now." Hermione snarled, her wand sparked.

Both twins whipped out their wands and started muttering counter spells.

Hermione's hair, which was hot pink, returned to its usual colour. Her eyes turned from purple back to honey brown. The black tank top, mini skirt, fishnet stockings and knee high boots turned back to her school uniform. And her chest shrunk back to its original size.

"If you ever do that to me again, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life." Hermione leaned closer to the two boys. "Do you understand?"

Both twins nodded silently.

"Good" Hermione got off Fred, flicked her wand at George and bounced of up the girl's staircase.

Silence followed. Then Lee sniggered, walked over to the twins and pulled them to their feet. He pushed them towards the boy's staircase.

Harry and Ron sat frozen in place, an expression of shock and horror on their faces. It's not every day that Hermione jumps over your head wearing a mini skirt.

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed it. I have now gotten over my writers block so I should be adding to my others stories soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I loved the first one so much I just had to right another, it's not as good as the first one but I just couldn't resist.**_

**It was Just A Harmless Prank: Take Two**

Hermione jumped gracefully through the portrait hole and strode over to Harry and Ron, settling herself next to them by the fire. They glanced up at her.

"Hey Hermione" Harry mumbled around the quill he held in his mouth.

"Hi Harry" Hermione chirped brightly, "Here Ron, let me help you with that."

She flicked her wand to clean up the ink he had just spilled on his homework.

"Thanks Herms" Ron grinned, "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem" Hermione smiled back, pulling out her own homework.

Ron fell back to work but Harry eyed her suspiciously. Hermione hated that silly nickname; any other day she would have told Ron off for daring to use it.

"What's up, Hermione?" He questioned.

"Nothing" Hermione replied innocently.

He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but said nothing more.

All three worked on quietly, but Harry saw that Hermione was noticeably distracted. He had just decided to call her out on what was making her so fidgety and mischievous looking when the sound of yelling reached his ears. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned in time to see the portrait fly open and to unattractive girls to stumble through. The two girls scanned the whole room furiously before their eyes finally landed on the golden trio. Hermione's barley controlled smile transformed into a shocking evil grin as the two girls stormed towards her. They came to a halt as Hermione stood, wand in hand, to face them.

"Hello boys," Hermione chirped, still grinning. "Having a good day?"

Fred and George glared at her furiously as Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryfindor's stared in shock. Hermione Granger, the ultimate goody-good, had pranked the Weasley twins, and with their own prank to boot. Because here they stood, with short pink hair, purple eyes, very large boobs, high heel boots, fishnets, miniskirts and black tank tops.

"I must say you look perfectly lovely today" Hermione smiled sweetly. "I love what you've done to your hair."

"Ok Granger, you've proved you're point." Fred declared.

"You pranked the pranksters." George added.

"We won't prank you again"

"We've learnt our lesson."

"We're sorry"

"NOW FIX IT!" They growled in unison.

"Soon. I'll fix it soon" Hermione looked at them solemnly. "There's just one thing I have to do."

"What?" the twins asked suspiciously.

"Colin?" Hermione called.

The boy appeared at her side grinning.

"Would you do the honours?"

"I would love to." The young boy immediately started snapping pictures from all angles.

The laughter that people had been holding in finally burst its damn's and everyone broke down into hysterical giggling. Soon the whole room was ringing with laughter.

"Ok" Hermione giggled, "Now I'm done."

She flicked her wand and the two Wesley's finally transformed back into themselves.

"Now we're even" She declared happily.

"Right" Fred and George agreed.

They then took off up to the boys dormitories, leaving laughter echoing behind them.

XXXXX

"It was a good prank" George allowed when they were safely alone.

"Of course it was." Fred smirked. "But that doesn't let her off the hook. We'll get her back."

Both boys grinned, "This means war!"

_**And thats all for now folks. Enjoy hahaha. And a big thanks to Amber, my beta and older sis. Thanks mate.**_

_**Over and out**_

_**Jade Wildcat **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I know it's been way to long since I updated this. And I am truly sorry. I just ran out of ideas. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter 3:**** The war Begins**

Hermione sighed as she exited her last class of the day. Her teachers were loading on the homework and the work was harder than ever. Add the fact that Hermione was still taking more classes then the other 5th years and you had one overloaded girl. She sighed again and rolled her head, tying to loosen up the muscles in her neck.

"You ok 'Mione?" Harry asked, slowing down so she could catch up with him and Ron.

"Yea" Hermione murmured back, "Just a stiff neck that's all."

Harry smiled sympathetically and swept her bag off her back, slinging it over his own shoulder in one smooth move. She gave him a grateful smile, which got wider when Ron reached over to take the books she held in her arms.

"We can't have you breaking down on us." Harry said with a laugh. "We wouldn't get anything done."

"Yea" Ron chimed in, "Who else would make us do our homework so we get it in on time. I swear Hermione, if it wasn't for you we would have flunked out years ago."

Hermione laughed feeling her muscles relax just from their concern. "I'm sure Ginny would keep you on track." She assured easily, earning a grimace from Ron and a grin from Harry.

They made their way down to dinner and the conversation ceased as they dug in, hard work having given them large appetites.

XXXX

Once they were back in the Gryffindor tower and doing homework, Hermione's neck and back were still sore, she knew stress was to blame but there wasn't much she could do about it. Stress was stress and there was just no getting rid of it. After a few hours of work, Harry finally got sick of the tension he could see in Hermione, he hated seeing his friend in pain.

Moving off his seat on the couch he picked up a cushion and dropped it at Hermione's feet pushing the table out of the way.

"What?" Hermione looked confused and raised an eyebrow when Harry point at the cushion.

"Sit." Harry commanded gently. When she didn't move he sighed, "Just do it Hermione."

She shrugged and slipped off the couch onto the ground frowning up at Harry as he took her seat behind her. The frown melted away when he gently started to massage her shoulders, working out the stiffness with quidditch strengthened hands. Closing her eyes she leaned back against his legs, the stress slowly melting away. She opened her eyes only briefly to give Ron a smile when he started to massage her hands and arms.

With her eyes closed she didn't see Fred and George huddled in a corner talking in hushed voices and sneaking quick glances at her.

Harry and Ron continued to help her relax until Harry struck a bright idea.

"I'll tell you what, Hermione." He said with a smile. "Why don't you go to the prefect's bathroom and take a bath. Me and Ron can finish the last of our homework without your help."

Hermione looked sceptical. "Are you sure?"

Ron laughed, "Have a little faith Hermione, you don't help us with everything, you know." There was a slight pause as Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and Ron frowned.

"OK so maybe you do, but I'm sure we can manage just this once."

Hermione laughed and tried to protest but a half hour later found her slipping into a huge tub of hot water, bubbles skittering over the surface and swirls of steam and incense rising into the air. She had to admit Harry had been right, she needed this. His massage had been wonderful, but the hot water released the last of the tension where his hands could not. And just the chance to relax and pamper herself a bit would help her through the next week. She sighed and slipped deeper into the water going under to swim a few laps of the tub.

Unbeknownst to her, Fred and George had followed her from the common room and all the way into the bathroom. It was the perfect time to put their plan into action and they weren't going to let the opportunity go to waste. As she swam underwater they struck, switching her bottles of shampoo and conditioner for identical ones of their own. Her bath gel was also switched, so was her soap and face wash, they even went so far as to charm the mirrors, just in case she looked in one before she left for the common room. They ducked back out of sight as she surfaced, knowing they would have to stay hidden until she was done. They couldn't leave now without her noticing, which would lead to awkward questions about why they were spying on her taking a bath. So the two boys hunkered down, fists in their mouths to stop any laughter from reaching the girls ears.

Their eyes lit up when they heard the girl start to wash her hair, though the soft tune she hummed made them pause in their delight, who knew Hermione could sing, well hum, but still. A touch of remorse hit George, the poor girls was stressed, he had seen her friends trying to help her relax. He almost felt bad that they were going to stress her out even more. When he tried to whisper this to Fred his twin gave him a shocked look before quickly smothering his fears, saying the thought of them getting their revenge was probably the thing stressing her out most, if anything they were doing her a favour. This calmed George and he happily returned to his earlier delight.

Hermione was washed and calm and she finally dragged herself off, using a charm to dry her hair and another to warm her clothes so they would be comfortable to put on. She took her time in drying herself, not wanting to leave the peacefulness that had stolen over her as she bathed. She finally pulled on her underwear and slipped on her bra, clipping it up slowly before stretching up on tiptoes, arms reaching for the roof, to release the last of the kinks in her back and neck.

Fred chose that moment to glance out of his hiding place, checking to see if the girl was gone. He almost gasped at the sight before him. Hermione Granger, his younger brothers best mate and secrete crush was standing in only her underwear, back arched as she stretched. His gazed followed her arms, down the line of her body to her long, uncovered legs and he gulped. Quickly snapping out of it he pulled back, shaking his head at his twins questioning look. They waited a while longer before he looked again, the only sign of Hermione was the door slowly closing after her.

**And that's all for now folks, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Wildcat out**


End file.
